


Slip and Fall

by MelindaTheCavalryMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, More of Philinda Friendship than Romantic Philinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaTheCavalryMay/pseuds/MelindaTheCavalryMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written For Philinda Bad Day Prompt : Melinda May falls of a Ladder. </p><p>Melinda May falls and Phil's there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip and Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own AoS or Marvel. I sure wish I did ;)

“Phil! Since when have I been telling you to have that light fixed?” 

Melinda May and Phil Coulson had been sitting in his office finishing up with the paperwork. They had sent the team off to go out and relax. The team needed it after everything they had been through in the recent times. So they had taken the rest of the day to go out, have fun while Melinda May and Phil Coulson were stuck in his office finishing paperwork, which apparently wasn’t an easy task with the continuous flickering of the tube light just near Phil’s office table. 

“Umm .. Yesterday?”

Seeing the stern look on May’s face, Phil sheepishly replied “Day before yesterday ?” 

“3 days Phil! I told you 3 days back that the tube light would need a change” 

“Well I was going to tell the maintenance, but I forgot with all the Director work and stuff” 

“Don’t give me excuses” May reply, dropping the pen on the desk and crossing her arms. 

Phil’s shoulders dropped “Ok May. I’m sorry I forgot, I’ll have it checked out the first thing in the morning, it’s anyways quite late” 

Phil Coulson was surprised when Melinda May got up from the chair and left the office without saying a word. He didn’t know what went wrong. It’s just a tube light for god sakes! There was really no need for her to be this angry. The frown on his face soon turned into a smile when he noticed her dragging a ladder and a toolbox into his office. 

“You’d say you’ll get it fixed but I know you’ll forget it.” She said as she placed the ladder just beside his table. 

“Well you know how to fix it ?” Phil asked getting up from his chair and walking over to the ladder, watching as she continued to climb it. 

“Well if something goes wrong with my plane, I fix it” She replied shrugging her shoulders. 

“Well this isn’t exactly a plane” 

“No harm trying, give me the screwdriver” she said once she climbed to the top. 

Phil did as told. When Melinda May set her mind to do something, she’d get it done. It wasn’t the first time she was fixing stuff; she’d helped fix his cycle, bike and even Lola! Now when he thought of that, her talent and fixing stuff, even though really great was quite limited to vehicles. Well there’s always time to learn something new and Melinda May was going to learn how to fix a tube light tonight in Coulson’s office. 

“Here hold this” she said, giving the screwdriver back to Coulson. After taking it, he saw that Melinda May removed the tube and started checking it. 

“The prongs of this one look damaged, we need to replace it, and I’ll go get a new one” She said. 

“You stay put, I’ll go grab it” Phil Coulson was enjoying working with her again. Though she was the one doing the actual work, it felt nice helping her. Most of the time it was other way around. It reminded him of the old days, when they worked as partners. Sometimes on missions while sometimes to play pranks. Even since the Inhumans incident which led to him losing his hand, he hadn’t really gone out much; he needed time to adjust to this change. 

He came back a few minutes later with the new tube light and handed it over to May. After fixing the new one she was about to get down the ladder, when Phil Coulson who had dropped the screwdriver on the floor in a hurry to bring the new tubelight, didn’t notice it lying there and while moving behind almost slipped on it but held himself by grabbing the nearest thing he found, the ladder Melinda May was standing on. 

He took a deep breath to relax until he heard a thud. 

He looked up to see Melinda May fallen on the floor on the other side of the ladder. 

“Oh my god May! Are you alright?” He said rushing towards her. 

All he heard was a groan. As he bent to touch May’s arm, she slapped his hand saying “Phillip Coulson, don’t you dare touch me! Are you crazy or what?” she looked up at him frowning. 

“I’m so sorry May! It was a reflex action, I’m so sorry” he said. 

Seeing his genuine concern she calmed down “It’s ok Phil, I’m fine. Help me stand up” 

When he forwarded his one good hand, she grabbed onto it firmly as he pulled her. 

“Ouch!” 

“What happened?” he asked seeing the pain flash on her face. 

“My foot, I think I twisted my ankle” she said, as he held her while she grabbed his shirt and held on to him. 

“You sure it’s not broken or anything?” He asked with concern. She moved a bit away from him and looked into his eyes before saying “No! I know how broken bones feel like, this isn’t that. I’m sure it just a sprain or something” 

He helped her walk to the couch and helped her sit down. 

“Just a minute” he said and walked up to his desk. He took out a first aid kit from it and walked back to May. 

He sat down on the floor as May looked surprised when he took her foot in his hand and rested it on his lap. 

He took out a spray from the box and sprayed it onto her foot. As he took out a compressor wrap, she held his wrist. He looked up to her confused and then it dawned on him. 

“You don’t like compressor wraps, they irritate you” he said to himself. She smiled and he put the stuff back in the box.   
“Thank you Phil” She said and was about to get up when Phil stopped her. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

“Well I think I’ll survive a sprained ankle, but the paper work needs to be completed” 

“We can do that later, I think not just the kids but we deserve some break as well” He replied. 

“Well I did take a vacation recently” she replied. 

“That was cut short because we needed you back here. No excuses May!” he said getting up and leaving the office. 

He came back a few minutes later with a huge bowl of chips. 

“Here take this” he said giving her painkillers while he went to the TV screen on the wall opposite his couch. 

“I had Skye copy them onto a pen drive” he said as he sat beside her, the bowl of chips in his lap as he switched on the TV. As the theme for Star Trek Series played onscreen, a smile graced May’s face. 

“Nice job” she said and looked at him, smiling as he returned it. 

“Like the academy days right?” He said. 

“A bit, but I guess I enjoy these period of relaxations more now because we know their value” she replied. 

“Yeah” he responded back. 

It did seem like the old days, like they were back to being those 2 teenagers, youngest in their batch, but with a will to prove themselves best, and here they were, years later, one the director of SHIELD and one the second in command. So much had changed in the years, yet the current moment seemed just like it did years back.

A few minutes into the show, Coulson rested the bowl May’s lap and lifted her feet, she looked at him surprised and he indicated her to move to the corner and rest her legs on the couch.   
She did as told and he scooted a bit near to her, resting her feet in his lap and started massaging her injured foot with his hand carefully. 

“Phil ..” 

“For a change, let me take care of you May” he said looking at her and smiling. 

A small smile graced her face and she nodded. This was nice. They would have to get back to their jobs the next day, tackling enemies, fighting in the field. It would be a long time before they got another such moment. So it’s better to enjoy while it lasted. 

“I’m not really sure if the light’s going to work though” she said. 

“It will, you’re good at this, now stop thinking and relax, your favourite scene is about to come” he replied. 

Of course he knew her favourites. He knew her better than she knew herself. Maybe working together for so many years leads to that, though in their case it was their years of friendship.


End file.
